


Skyler's Naughty Nuzlocke

by DraceDomino



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Casual Sex, Experimental Story, F/F, F/M, Monsters, Oral Sex, Other, Pokemon Journey, Pokephilia, Vaginal Sex, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: I'm tackling Ultra Moon under a special set of Nuzlocke rules - rules that let me revive Pokemon by writing about my trainer fucking them! This will be a series of short oneshots, all chosen by what happens to me ingame on my Pokemon journey!





	1. The Naughty Nuzlocke Rules

Rules for the Naughty Nuzlocke

Thanks for checking out my Nuzlocke run of Ultra Moon! It’s been a long time since I’ve played a Pokemon game, and from my understanding Sun and Moon are hard even under the best of circumstances. This should be an interesting experiment that leads to some fun smut for everyone!

All of the stories written as part of these rules are just quick and nasty oneshots; there’s no overarching plot. Just like life, it’s a random assortment of unbridled filth. If there’s a Pokemon that you want to read about while they fuck a cute blonde, just go to that chapter!

**Rules and Restrictions:**

If one of my Pokemon faints, I can only Revive them if I add a chapter about my Trainer having sex with them. If multiple Pokemon faint during the same fight, this can be written as a group sex scene.

I can only catch the first Pokemon I encounter in each zone - duplicate and shiny exemptions are in effect.

Battle mode is “Set.”

After defeating each Totem Pokemon, I have to Wonder Trade one member of the team I used. The Pokemon I receive in the Wonder Trade gets a “Welcoming Party” story to celebrate their arrival.

The game isn’t over if all Pokemon faint - that would be a pretty anticlimactic end to a story with plenty of climaxes.

After defeating the Elite Four, I can suspend all of the above rules and write about Skyler fucking any Pokemon I like. Basically freeplay.

Stories with Skyler can be commissioned, and are outside the rules/mechanics of the Nuzlocke run. (i.e., she doesn’t need to have a Pokemon for me to write a story about her fucking it!)

With all that said, let’s have some fun and fuck some Pokemon!


	2. Welcoming Party: Spinarak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Grubbin being a fucking powerhouse, I didn't have a faint until after beating my first totem Pokemon. According to my rules I wonder traded one of my team members and received this lucky little fellow in return!

Skyler’s Naughty Nuzlocke  
Welcoming Party: Spinarak  
-by Drace Domino

Skyler had fucked her Pokemon in the past - what trainer hasn’t? - but she had never been tied up by one before! The girl did her best to lift her wrists up off of the ground, but Spinarak’s webs were far too strong. She could do nothing more but lay there completely helpless and exposed as her new Pokemon skittered about on her nearly naked body. Wearing nothing more than her glasses, socks, and her shirt which had been unbuttoned to leave her small bust bare, she was quite the sight in their little clearing on Route 1.

“Spinarak, you’d better let me go as soon as you’re done!” Skyler’s voice trembled as she watched the spider Pokemon weave more webs; this time locking one of her feet to the ground just as firmly as her hands had been. It was the second of her legs to be webbed, and now she laid there with her legs spread and her bare, pink pussy shown off to the critter. “Just what if someone were to come around, huh?!”

The Spinarak lifted its head, gazed at its trainer with those two large black eyes, and shrugged four of its six arms in a non-committal fashion. After giving her that strong rebuttal the spider went right back to work, shifting across its trainer to move itself into the perfect position. The feeling of six wiggly spider legs across her bare body was enough to make Skyler squirm and shiver - not to mention how it only increased the wetness nestled between her thighs. She always talked big when her Pokemon got a little bold, but it was all in good fun. In reality, she couldn’t wait for what Spinarak had in store for her.

The sight of a large yellow cock emerged from under Spinarak’s belly, and Skyler’s eyes went wide as she saw the thing prepare to insert it. It was balancing itself half on her belly and half on her spread thighs; its slightly ticklish legs spread across her flesh as it lined that impressive yellow length up against her. Nearly just as long as Spinarak and at least half his width, Skyler couldn’t help but let her blushing, stunned expression fall away into a sudden giggle.

“J...Jeez, Spinarak, where do you hide that thing?!” She whimpered, and nibbled on her bottom lip as she prepared for her treat. “Well? What’re you waiting for? Lemme have it already!”

“Ssss-ssss-ssspin! Spinarak!” The creature hissed in its unique little voice, and its eyes shined as it was permitted to thrust down. It was a well behaved creature insofar as knowing that its cock was a bit much for a girl of Skyler’s size to handle, and he pushed forward slowly at first so she could get used to that thick yellow girth. As he eased within her tight, warm hole Skyler groaned in a quickening delight, and her hips rolled up to meet his member as much as they were able. With hands and legs still glued to the ground, it was all she could do to earn more of his inches.

“Ohh, Spinarak, that’s it...that’s the spot…” Skyler purred, and rocked her head back against the ground as her eyes closed in satisfaction. There was nothing quite like deepening the bond with her Pokemon while on a journey! Her soaked cunt drew even tighter on Spinarak’s throbbing shaft, and the reminder that her hands and feet were bound to the ground made her all the more excited. What if someone came by and saw them?! If they were another trainer, certainly they’d understand. And if it was another Pokemon?

Well...she did have a few extra Pokeballs on hand, and a few extra holes.

As luck would have it Spinarak finished before either outcome, with his cock throbbing as he made skittering noises and flailed two of his six arms. His cock steadily pulsed and released wave after wave of cum inside of the young lady, filling her up to her very core and making her body shudder in climax in response. By the time Spinarak had stopped squirting and Skyler had stopped moaning, the Pokemon pulled his length free from his trainer’s cunt with a loud pop, and skittered across her naked frame to merrily nuzzle her cheek.

“Mmm. Okay, okay, buddy, I love you, too.” The girl giggled a bit, wearing a thin glaze of sweat and pouring rich, creamy Pokemon cum out of her well-used slit. “Just...Just get rid of he webs, and we’ll hit the Pokemon Center, okay?”

The girl wore a content smile as her loyal Spinarak proceeded to do just that - moving to each hand and foot and working its webs free. In a few minutes she’d be dressed again and back on her way once more, with Spinarak tucked in his ball and her panties tucked over a pussy that oozed Pokemon cum with every passing step.

Life on the road...completing trials, catching Pokemon, and joyfully being their personal slut. Could things possibly get any better? Skyler was quite sure they couldn’t.

End of Part One.


	3. Fainted: Grubbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being a badass motherfucker for the first hour or so, Grubbin finally got smacked down. Good thing I can revive him! All it takes is a bathroom blowjob!

Skyler’s Naughty Nuzlocke  
Fainted: Grubbin  
-by Drace Domino

“...I’m turning into a real bugfucker.” Skyler murmured to herself as she gazed down at Grubbin’s, frankly, enormous cock. If Spinarak’s was impressive for his size then Grubbin clearly was out to best the other bug, for as she held the foot-tall grub in her hands his cock was easily about nine inches sticking straight out. She cradled him close just like someone would a baby, and true to that form she pushed a finger to her lips to gently shush the wiggling little worm. “I’ll do it, but you have to keep your voice down. Don’t want anyone to hear us.”

“Grub grub! Gruuuuubbin!” The worm squirmed merrily, closing his pincers back and forth in a cheerful fashion and letting his large, brown length swing back and forth. The reason for the discretion was quite simple: they weren’t in the woods anymore, and it wasn’t proper to wildly fuck her Pokemon while making as much noise as she wanted. In fact, there in the malasada restaurant, the only place Skyler had been able to find to make Grubbin settle down was the ladies room. With the stahl door locked and her rump firmly seated on a toilet lid, she finally scooped Grubbin a little closer and drug her tongue smoothly across her lips.

“All right, here we go.” She whispered, and with her eyes tracing the features of her cute little worm through the lenses of her glasses, gave his throbbing brown shaft a tiny, affectionate lick. The immediate squirming of his foot-long body was clearly a sign of the little critter’s joy, and Skyler quickly whispered with an undeniable smile pressing over her own pretty, blue lips. “I know, I know, it’s been too long!”

With that, the young lady’s mouth slowly began to wrap over the tip of Grubbin’s cock, and her wiggling pink tongue swirled down the shaft. Despite the enormous size of Grubbin’s cock the Pokemon was fairly light - easy for Skyler to hold in her arms and balance against her breasts while she sucked him down. As her painted blue lips smeared back and forth across a pulsing shaft she left tiny streaks of her lipstick while she worked, marks that Grubbin would wear with pride the next time it was in the presence of Skyler’s other Pokemon.

Blue lipstick on one’s cock? It was proof that they had earned their trainer’s praise!

“Grub gruuuuub, grub grub gruuuuuubbin…” The little thing wiggled merrily, rocking back and forth in Skyler’s arms and throbbing heavy and hard against her tongue. The young bugfucker merely smiled all the wider around her pet and companion’s shaft, and popped her lips off of his tip just so she could give him a few wide, wet licks from the base to the tip. Slurp, slurp, slurp - the girl licked her worm’s cock with greedy strikes, and even nuzzled her nose to the underside of his shaft while he continued to sweetly chitter. “Grubbin! Grubbin grubbin!”

Skyler knew that noise well, and knew that her little Pokemon was about to unleash a payload of cum. Her original intention had been to suck him to a point of climax and quickly rush him to the nearby sink in the ladies room - somewhere that he could dump all of his cream without making her look like a mess. After all, how could she be expected to pay for her malasada with her face covered in Grubbin cum?! Unfortunately, no sooner did she prepare to rush Grubbin to the sink did she hear the door to the ladies’ room star to open, and in a panicked, quiet voice she shook her head and hissed to the wiggling worm.

“No, no no no, hold it in, hold it--” The sudden blast of Grubbin cum struck her squarely in the face, splattering over her cheeks, slathering her glasses, and squirming right into the blonde flipped-out bob of blonde hair. She pursed her lips to spit some of the Grubbin cum out, and finished her statement with a deadpan expression looking past cum-covered glasses. “...in. Hold it in.”

It was clearly too late for that, and as Skyler held her Pokemon at arm’s length Grubbin just kept squirting. Her face was plastered, her stylish blue shirt was stained with cream, and her hair was sticky and coated. By the time Grubbin finished unloading his cum his prick was shrinking back into place and retreating inside of him - leaving no trace of what he had done except for the sticky white cum covering his trainer’s face.

Skyler merely sighed, and sat there listening to the cum drip from her face and glasses down to the fabric of her shirt below. Drip, drip, drip.

“...when am I going to learn?” She wondered aloud with a sigh. Eventually, she was going to run out of malasada restaurants she was allowed inside.

End of Part Two.


	4. Fainted: Inkay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first female Pokemon makes an appearance! Skyler sneaks Inkay down the front of her sleeping bag at night, to make perfect usage of those wiggling tentacles!

Skyler’s Naughty Nuzlocke  
Fainted: Inkay  
-by Drace Domino

Not every Pokemon was quite so selfish as Spinarak and Grubbin. Some were downright considerate and helpful, always willing to lend their trainer a hand...or at least, a tentacle. Inkay was one such sweetheart, and as three of her tentacles wiggled in different directions inside of Skyler’s pussy, the trainer similarly wiggled around within her sleeping bag. With the moon and stairs high overhead and an affectionate squid at her nethers, it was the perfect way to relax after a long day on the road.

“Mmph...mmm...I...Inkay...so good…” Skyler whimpered and gasped, her face a mere dot set against her deep blue sleeping bag pulled up and over her head. The front of the bag was constantly shifting and repositioning around the tiny creature nestled within it, not to mention Skyler’s knees which couldn’t stop trying to bend and shift. “G...Give me one more, sweetie...please…”

“Inkay ink!” The gurgling voice from the sleeping bag offered, slightly muffled by the fabric. With three tentacles already stuffed into her trainer’s slit, the sweet female squid had to get creative for the fourth. When Skyler’s legs were stretched far enough to give her another opening Inkay went right for it, and soon one of her slippery tendrils was weaving straight against the tight rear pucker of Skyler’s ass. “Innnnk!”

Skyler went crosseyed, and her hands pulled harder on the sleeping bag’s strings that closed it around her face. In that moment she could’ve happily cocooned herself just like a bug Pokemon, trapped there with nothing but pleasure as her ass and pussy were probed. Inkay’s tentacles were practically made for wiggling in and out of holes like hers, and she had to bite down on a big mouthful of sleeping bag to stop from crying out into the night. The juice of her slit; running free now as arousal overwhelmed her, was proof for her Inkay of just how deeply she appreciated her presence.

“Hnn...hnn…” The blonde was breathing heavy, swinging her hips back and forth within the confines of her bag, giving her the look of some sort of thrashing, oversized caterpillar. It was probably a good thing that her nearby fire was keeping the Caterpies away - she already had enough of a reputation as a bugfucker. “Inkay, it’s close...so close...Inkay…”

The squid at her slit heard her trainer’s cry, and let all of her tentacles probe with more vigor and zeal. The three inside of Skyler’s pussy twirled and twisted and pushed against each of her walls in separate directions, while the one her ass merely started to pound back and forth, back and forth, fully fucking the girl’s tight little hole with that slippery strip of Pokeflesh. When Skyler’s orgasm struck her it was less like a soothing wave of heat and more like being hit by lightning; her body immediately tightening and tensing as her squirt unleashed. Inkay was blasted with her trainer’s nectar as both holes tightened against those tentacles, squeezing and wringing them and enjoying their presence within her. And, just like she tended to every night after her special bonding time with Inkay, Skyler simply flopped back, gave a satisfied sigh, and started to drift off to sleep.

Inkay merely purred as she plucked her tentacles from her trainer’s holes, one by one. She’d sleep right there in the bottom of the sleeping bag until morning, nestled there with the steamy, wet heat and covered in her trainer’s glaze. The little squid chirped, pulled close, and buried itself against Skyler’s pussy.

It was; after all, an inviting place for Pokemon big and small.

End of Part Three.


	5. Fainted: Inkay (Again!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was asked to give folks an idea of what happened during my run that caused these Pokemon to faint. I feel like trying to weave it into the story would only end up hurting the overall thing, so I'll just let you know in the notes.
> 
> This was Inkay's 2nd consecutive faint. The first one was against Hala, and this one was against Chef Ernie. Can't remember what he had. (I'm gonna keep notes on what Pokemon fainted my 'mons, but since I've already got a few stories banked that'll be a while.)

Skyler’s Naughty Nuzlocke  
Fainted: Inkay (Again!)  
-by Drace Domino

Suction marks on her cheeks, and the taste of squid pussy on her mouth. Skyler would have both of those well into the evening for sure, but it was worth it to make her precious little Inkay happy. Inkay was always so giving and kind and willing to snuggle into her sleeping bag at night, so it was only fitting that the trainer wake her Pokemon up in the morning with a similarly sweet greeting!

“In...Inkaaaay…” The little Pokemon started to wake as her trainer held her close, eyes beginning to flutter open as waves of pleasure started to sweep across her. The squid’s tentacles had suctioned themselves to Skyler’s face out of pure instinct, but once it was fully alert and it could tell exactly what was going on, they all tightened as she gave a horny little shudder. “Innnnn!”

Skyler merely smiled, and continued to smooth her tongue back and forth across the Pokemon’s little slit. In her days as a slutty trainer she had serviced all sorts of Pokemon with all sorts of different nether regions, and she had found each one to have their own unique taste - all of them; somehow, fell into the realm of delicious. She relished the taste of her Pokemon’s joy just like any trainer would, and as mouthfuls of squid nectar oozed across her tongue and into her mouth she gave a few greedy, hungry swallows. When Inkay’s tentacles tightened a little too much across her cheeks she weaved a finger forward to give her something to grasp onto, but she still didn’t pull fully away. After all, the little thing was just going from pure instinct and pleasure, and Skyler couldn’t bring herself to interrupt it.

Waking Inkay up in this fashion was a fairly common occurrence at Skyler’s camp, and something she endeavored to do any morning that she woke up before her little friend. The smell of fresh squid pussy could wake a girl up better than the scent of coffee, and the slight pinch of her suction pads were a slightly uncomfortable - but still exciting - way to jump start her body. The only shame was that she needed both hands to hold her little friend up, ensuring that she couldn’t rub at her own smooth, wet pussy while she worked.

“C’mon, sweetie, better squirt soon…” Skyler purred at her little pet, just as her tongue traced the unique outline of Inkay’s little clit. “Big day today! Lot of Pokemon battles ahead of us!”

“In...Inkay inkay!” The giggling response came from the squid, and her tentacles reached out to glomp onto the back of her trainer’s head. She tightened her grip enough so that she barely needed Skyler to keep holding her up, and her body shifted back and forth as she started to fully grind her pussy on her trainer’s face. Her sticky, tasty nectar slathered back and forth from Skyler’s nose to her chin, and the human found herself giggling as she slurped in messy, wide licks. The squid’s orgasm was; as always, a cute affair - something complete with shivering, whimpering, and the soft popping of suction cups as they left Skyler’s flesh only to pop right back on.

By the time Inkay was finished with her intense little orgasm, it took Skyler almost a full minute to pry the squid from her face. Popping noises followed one after the other as she was left with several little red circles on her face, each one of them a testament to her Inkay’s pleasure. She’d wear those circles at least well into lunch, and any other trainers that she came across would know exactly what she had done.

After all, in the world of Pokemon, every trainer wanted to make their beloved friends as happy as Skyler made Inkay!

End of Part 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're digging this experiment, please let me know!


	6. Welcoming Party: Drowzee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating Totem Araquanid, I had to Wonder Trade off a Pokemon that was in my party at the time. I traded away my Magnemite and received this guy in return. I don't know if I'll use him much, but I was pretty happy considering what he evolves into.

Skyler’s Naughty Nuzlocke  
Welcoming Party: Drowzee  
-by Drace Domino

Skyler only had one Drowzee, but in her dreams there were six. Six of the roly poly Pokemon with the snout nose, stubby arms and legs, and a girthy little cock that was just long enough. Drowzee didn’t have the endowment of some of Skyler’s other companions but what he lacked in size he made up for in numbers - or at least, the ability to make the girl dream about them.

Within her current dreamscape, Skyler knew nothing but pleasure as she could feel a Drowzee cock in all three of her holes. One of them stretching her tight little pussy, another shoving into her ass, and a third getting smudged with blue lipstick as she gulped down the inches until she bumped his round belly. Two more of them were nearby with a cock in each of her hands, while a sixth Drowzee hovered nearby, grinding on her, spreading his sticky precum over her naked body. She was stripped down to nothing while she was fucked and fondled in between them, and therein laid the biggest clue that she was dreaming - if it was the waking world, she never would’ve been able to see without her glasses.

“Mmph...mmm...slrp…” The girl licked and sucked down the nearest cock; a shaft of chocolate brown with a banana yellow tip. She switched her mouth from one Drowzee to another, back and forth until webs of spit connected their stubby cocks. All the while her pussy and ass were a playground for the others, stretched and enjoyed and filled to the hilt. She couldn’t quite place what position she was in - whether she was mounting a Drowzee or trapped in between them, and in truth it didn’t matter. As everything was ethereal with a vague floating sensation to it, the details didn’t matter so much as the heat and delight that washed over her.

“Cum...cum in me, Drowzee…” Skyler whispered into the mysterious dreamscape, and on those simple words she received exactly what she desired. The instant gratification of lucid dreaming; squirts of cum instantly delivered in her pussy, ass, and across her face. As she was filled with creamy warmth and streaks of white dashed over her flesh and into her blonde hair the girl shivered and twitched, her own orgasm washing over her with the smooth joy of sinking into a comfortable, hot bath. The pleasures of Drowzee’s dream world were slow and enjoyable, dreams that could be sweetly savored like any good meal.

“So...so much cum...so full…” In the waking world, Skyler was grinding against a log through her sleeping bag in the middle of the woods, but in her current reality she was plucked into the arms of six identical Pokemon as she dripped cream from her nethers and rear. She was twitching and sweat-licked, satisfied and sticky. The tiny trunks of the Drowzee peppered across her flesh in affectionate kisses, and she even reached down to fondle some of their cocks and let cum ooze into her open palms. “You boys...you fill me up so much…”

After fondling their lengths she pulled her hands up, only to see that they had been completely covered in cum. With an excited giggle the girl leaned down to swipe her tongue across the sticky white she was offered; slurping a clean path across her flesh and savoring the taste. She oozed white onto a puddle underneath her in that twisting ether, drank of it from her palms like it was her last offered beverage. The Drowzee surrounded her and all whispered their name in mysterious if slightly unnerving fashion, and as cum was licked free from Skyler’s lips she knew exactly what it meant.

“Bah...time to wake up…” The girl pouted, and drew the nearest Drowzee close to press a tender, if sticky, kiss on his forehead. Those beady eyes of his turned to delight as he smiled, and gave a little nod of affirmation. “This was fun, Drowzee. Make sure you leave me enough to remember.”

The Drowzee would be gobbling up the girl’s dream very shortly, but he always did what his trainer asked - leave her enough of it to put the excited pieces together, and wake up with a pussy that was wet, warm, and hungry.

End.


	7. Fainted: Charjabug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since beating the Water Trial my team was steadily evolving, partly because I caught and leveled a Magicarp until I got a Gyarados. Gyarados is one of the few Pokemon I remember clearly because it's one of the original 150, which was the only time until now that I was deep into Pokemon. So with Gyarados basically brute forcing her way through trainers, I eventually got to Totem Marowak! Should've been easy, right?!
> 
> Welllll, Maro took out two of my precious babies. Here's the first one!

Skyler’s Naughty Nuzlocke  
Fainted: Charjabug  
-by Drace Domino

There was no other way to describe it: Charjabug was a rideable vibrating chair. At least that was how Skyler preferred to use him, while at the same time doing her damndest to be discrete. While sitting in the Poke Center waiting for her turn, the young woman was nibbling on her lower lip and squirming slightly back and forth. She was seated directly on Charjabug, who was easily strong enough to maintain her slender weight without harm, and the little box-shaped bug had decided to give his trainer a little surprise.

Sure, she might have missed Grubbin’s enormous cock, but ever since he evolved...whoo. Best vibrator a girl could ask for.

“HEP. HRM. SRY.” The girl made a few gasping noises as she squeezed her thighs together, blushing fiercely as she did her best to avoid eye contact with the other trainers and their Pokemon. Even if every last one of them was most likely fucking their Pokemon - which Skyler couldn’t imagine they weren’t - getting off in such a public place was bound to cause a stir. Still, she couldn’t bring herself to stand up, even as the number on the ticket counter steadily approached hers.

“Now serving twenty-three.” A mechanical voice droned through the building, and Skyler once more glanced down at her ticket. Twenty-five. If she was going to get off before she had to get up, this bug had to start really buzzing! The girl slipped a hand down to give him a little pinch against his carapace, and then whispered as low as she could manage...even if she was reasonably certain that a passing Chansey heard her perfectly clear.

“Little quicker, Charjabug, I’m almost there.” She whispered, and settled her rump down against the boxy Pokemon all the harder. Charjabug still managed to play things cool and discrete; a stark contrast from his occasionally yelping trainer, and quickened his pace of vibration without much fuss or noise. There was a little more static in the air and Skyler’s blonde bob was noticeably frizzier, but otherwise the bug had turned up the juice without making a scene. Now only if Skyler could do the same. She pressed her chin into her palm and fidgeted back and forth while she waited in line, watching the ticket counter with anticipation. “Hrrrrrnnnnn…”

She was buzzing more than Charjabug, with her nethers shivering from the vibrations and her panties underneath her pleated skirt completely soaked. Perhaps if she had been wearing jeans or something thicker Charjabug’s playfulness wouldn’t of gotten to her, but as it was that steady shivering was enough to rush goosebumps across her bare thighs and force her folds to moisten the thin fabric of her undergarments. The Pikachus on her panties looked like they had just gone for a swim!

“Now serving twenty-four.” The mechanical voice spoke up again, and by that point Skyler was breathing desperately heavy. Her chest was rising and falling in a rapid pace as her orgasm drew near, and she looked from side to side in a nervous attempt to judge if anyone was watching. She was close now, so very, very close, and all she needed was a few more seconds before she had a very public and very intense orgasm.

A bit...too intense, unfortunately. 

“F...FUCK!” Skyler suddenly threw her head back, and her legs spread as she leaned back on her Charjabug seat. The box-shaped Pokemon’s eyes went wide as he realized the display his trainer was about to make of herself, and if the bug could blush he certainly would have in that moment. Skyler’s sudden cry and the ensuing squirt of orgasmic bliss - complete with a spray that soaked through her panties, arched into the air, and splattered on a nearby Bulbasaur - was impossible to ignore.

“Now serving twenty-five.” The mechanical voice droned on, the only one in the Pokemon Center oblivious of the fact that clearly, the cute blonde next in line had already been taken care of.

End.


	8. Fainted: Gyarados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I posted one, because I haven't done much Pokeymans lately. I wanted to take it slow to make sure I could keep up on writing for it, and February has been a real nut cruncher when it comes to staying busy.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy some new Pokefilth! Skyler's Gyarados is a girl, so...y'know. Dat tongue.

Skyler’s Naughty Nuzlocke  
Fainted: Gyarados  
-by Drace Domino

Far from the prettiest Pokemon in her bank, nothing in the world had a tongue quite like Gyarados. Perfectly matching its massive, wide mouth the thing’s tongue was flat and surprisingly warm, and true to its watery nature gloriously moist and wet. Riding a Gyarados’ tongue wasn’t something one did often - but it was always great for a special occassion, or simply when a trainer needed to treat herself.

Skyler, perhaps more than most trainers, treated herself quite a bit.

“Gllllllllrrrrrrrg….shhhooooo wet…” The girl squirmed around with her back pressed to a tree; sitting down with legs spread wide and her hands braced on the back of Gyarados’ fins. The massive Pokemon’s head was buried between her legs and the creature’s long tongue was stretched out for her to ride, already covered in the glaze of her soaked pussy. Skyler’s Gyarados was a female of the species, but like most of the critters she was lucky enough to meet on her adventure, had the same craving for human pussy and a desire to drink up as much of the flavor as she could. “Gyarados...how...how’s that tongue so weeeeet…”

Gyarados merely gave a grunting noise in response, and kept wiggling its tongue underneath the seat of her trainer’s rump. It looked ridiculous from a distance; the mighty and massive Gyarados bending itself forward to press her face nearly against the ground, and a trainer squirming around in front of her while kicking her legs at the ground below. The skirt hanging across a nearby log told all the story anyone needed; however, making it clear that this was a private session between a girl and her Gyarados.

Skyler was still wearing her shirt and glasses, for this was only a brief pit stop on her way to the next city. Nothing like a little mid-walk pussy sucking from her glorious dragon type Pokemon! Her legs closed around the sides of Gyarados’ head as she leaned down to kiss the thing on the forehead, murmuring as she started to buck her hips forward and grind harder across that wet, wiggling tongue. Her voice was as sweet as ever, enough so to make even the intimidating presence of the massive creature blush.

“You give the beeeeest tongue, Gyarados.” She giggled, and fondly stroked the Pokemon’s frills while she kept riding it. In truth, if pressed Skyler would have a hard time really deciding which of her Pokemon had the best tongue...but generally speaking, the answer was whichever one currently had it buried against her pussy. When she started to feel her orgasm roll through her Skyler let her voice call out in joy and delight; her head rolling back as she really let loose. “Yes! Yes, give it all you’ve got! Mmm, suck me all over!”

Gyarados, as so many of Skyler’s Pokemon did, followed their trainer’s order without hesitation. Those massive lips lowered until Gyarados could feel a seal across Skyler’s lower half, and she started to suckle with that taste of human pussy fresh on her tongue. The entire time a gargantuan tongue slathered the girl’s squirting and spasming pussy and even teased across her tiny ass, ensuring her that there was no part that Gyarados couldn’t reach.

When it came to battles or oral sex, Gyarados was nothing short of overpowered. It was almost unfair to the other Pokemon.

Before long, Skyler was left leaning back against the tree and breathing heavy and hot. Her chest was lifting up and down at a frantic pace and she wore a look of deep satisfaction; a heavy blush that lifted from her chest all the way to her cheeks. A few pats on the head for Gyarados later, and she found the larger Pokemon snuggling against her as sweet as one could hope.

It didn’t take a monster to spoil a young Pokemon trainer, but it certainly didn’t hurt.

End.


	9. Welcoming Party: Mudbray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating a totem Pokemon I have to Wonder Trade a party member away. I gave away a Magnemite and received a Mudbray. As you can imagine I was...quite happy, considering Mudbray's equine status. A perfect fit for the story, and a perfect fit for Skyler!

Skyler’s Naughty Nuzlocke  
Welcoming Party: Mudbray  
-by Drace Domino

“So you see, he comes fully equipped.” The swimmer girl smiled, hefting Mudbray’s cock in her hand. She and Skyler were both kneeling beside the rather content donkey Pokemon, each one stroking their chins and analyzing the quality of an impressive equine cock. “I’ve had a lot of fun with it in the past.”

“Oh yeah? Then why do you wanna trade him?” Skyler asked with a thoughtful hum, and moved a hand up to met the Mudray behind one of his large, floppy ears. The Pokemon leaned into the pet with a smile, but wasn’t nearly as delighted as when Skyler’s other hand moved down to stroke over the engorged cock the swimmer was holding up. “He’s cute as a button, and this is a great cock.”

“I’ll miss him, don’t get me wrong!” The swimmer blushed, and settled down onto her knees. She was dressed in nothing more than a tight fitting bathing suit, one that happened to enhance the fact that she had more mature curves than the blonde trainer. “But he can be a lot for me to handle. And I really need an electric Pokemon, and your Magnemite is just so cute!”

“Heh, old Buzzpants.” Skyler beamed, and patted one of the Pokeballs hanging from her hip. She pondered the trade for a few seconds before giving a little shrug, and smiled once more at the nearby Mudbray. “Okay, you got a deal. What was your name again?”

“Swimmer Mary.” The girl responded sweetly, before nibbling on her bottom lip and speaking in a slightly timid voice. “Would you mind if I went down on him one last time? For old time’s sake?” Skyler merely grinned, and flashed the other girl a smile across her blue lips.

“Well, I expected a demonstration anyway!” She beamed, and both women dropped their heads. The noise that came from the Mudbray was utterly indescribable, yet undeniably one of profound, immense pleasure.

 

Both Swimmer Mary and Skyler worked their mouths across the Mudbray’s donkey cock, kissing and licking as they fondled that throbbing length. Eventually Skyler laid on her back and slid underneath the donkey Pokemon as if she were inspecting the underside of a car, though her primary focus was on Mudbray’s heaving, hanging sack. A pair of kisses left blue smooch marks on each one of the donkey’s heavy balls, and forced a dollop of precum to ooze from the tip of his flat-tipped cock. Swimmer Mary was quick to claim it, slurping her tongue straight down the middle and swallowing another gulp of her precious pet’s nectar.

“Mudbray, I can just tell your new trainer’s going to take great care of you!” She beamed, with her hands moving to start slowly stroking the thick-cocked beast. “She looks like a real Pokeslut!”

“Mudbray, Mudbray!” The donkey Pokemon whinnied in clear agreement. Skyler merely laughed and nestled in close with Swimmer Mary; looping an arm around the woman’s waist as the two of them fell into the steady worship of Mudbray’s donkey cock. Slurping, kissing, licking, even lashing their tongues against one another at the spot of where his shaft met his balls, each woman happily working to make the change of trainers as pleasant an experience as she could. When Mudbray’s peak finally struck, he didn’t hesitate to douse both women in sticky white cum, painting Swimmer Mary’s tanned and toned body and plastering Skyler’s face. The new trainer giggled as she wiped donkey cum from the lenses of her glasses, and with cheeks that were dripping white leaned over to give the swimmer a long, wet lick across her cum-covered face.

“Mmm! Feel free to visit him anytime!” Skyler giggled, and swallowed down a hefty mouthful of Mudbray’s cum. “Just be warned - I’m not gonna trade him back for anything!”

After all, she knew what Mudbray would evolve into!

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out this writing experiment! If you liked it, please check out the rest of my library - I usually write much longer stories than this.
> 
> Also, [follow me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Best way to stay up on everything I throw out.


End file.
